friendship_is_witchcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
Twilight Sparkle
Princess Twilight Sparkle (also known as Princess Sparkle, Twilight Sparkle, Twilight, Twily, Twi-Twi, and Celestia2) is a Unicorn pony who lives in the Ponyville Library with her assistant, Spike, whom she loves to torment. She is also rather spoiled and unconcerned with anypony except herself, but still manages to hold a friendship with Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Applejack, and Pinkie Pie. Episodes Featured *The Perfect Swarm *Read It and Sleep *Dragone Baby Gone *Cute From The Hip *Neigh, Soul Sister *Lunar Slander *Cherry Bomb *Star Waving Mad *Foaly Matripony Depiction in the series The Perfect Swarm Read It and Sleep Dragone Baby Gone Cute From The Hip Neighm Soul Sister Lunar Slander Cherry Bomb Star Waving Mad Foaly Matripony Personal life Twilight Sparkle has a brother named Francis Sparkle whom was adopted once Raincloud dropped Francis at the doorstep of her family's home in Canterlot. Francis was Twilight's only friend during her youth. Once Francis signed a record label, she had a lot of time on her hands and therefore started attending Princess's Celestia's academy. She was soon relocated to Ponyville as a result of killing two ponies. Due to her obsession with Francis, she developed unreciprocated romantic feelings for him and later married him through mind control. Twilight Sparkle spends much of her time studying or staying home to write fan fiction, but still hangs out with her friends. However, most of them view her as too estranged and uncool to be worthy of their friendship. Applejack and Rarity attempted to escape her tree house multiple times and considered sleeping in a motel or in an abandoned cemetery before finally accepting their fate to spend the evening with Twilight during a storm. Twilight Sparkle runs a softball team (which is scoffed at by the other ponies) and a podcast (where she recommends fan fiction). She is also a member of the Cult of Smooze. Personality Earlier in the series, Twilight was generally nice to the other ponies but, as always, was demanding and stern with Spike. Later, she becomes extremely power-hungry and coniving. Possibly due to a lack of social interaction during her youth, she has few social skills and is stubborn and self-absorbed. She studies magic for the express purpose of controlling the world for her selfish desires and even vaporized two of her fellow students, or as she called them, "her competition". When the ponies face Fluttershy's father, a dragon, she immediately assumes leadership, believing it will lead to Princess Celestia making her a princess herself. In the past, she has framed Princess Molestia with trying to destroy the throne in order to try to get ahead of her. She thinks highly of herself, including an expressed belief that she is sexy, refuses to accept advice from other ponies, often acts conceited, and is very self-absorbed. Because of her lack of close friends, Twilight takes advantage of any opportunity to hang out with the other ponies. She uses bolt cutters to cut the phone line when Applejack and Rarity seek refuge from a storm at her house, making it so they cannot call for help. Twilight is also obsessed with fan fiction and writes tomes of it about her friends, notably Applejack and Rarity, who are known by the pseudonyms "Applesack" and "Charity" in the stories. Princesshood Twilight convices Luna to make her a real princess in exchange for Twilight's advice on making her sexier. Luna fulfils this request, officially making Twilight the new Princess of the Night. Still, she is not immediatley given a seat on the throne next to Celestia, but states in a letter that she is well on her way towards it. During the events of the short "Star Waving Mad" Twilight uses her new gained powers to raise the moon with a picture of her face on it, before carelessly destroying the town by having the moon crush into it multiple times. Even before she was a real princess, Twilight often referred to herself as "Princess Sparkle." Quotes Gallery Category:Unicorn ponies Category:Female characters